Futaba's Unforgettable 18th Birthday (NSFW)
by SpawnOfKingBoo66
Summary: It's Futaba Sakura's 18th birthday! To celebrate the special occasion, Joker planned a huge surprise party for her. Unbeknownst to him, Futaba has feelings for him, and they've been growing and growing to the point where she can't suppress them any longer. What will happen when she finds herself all alone with him for the night? Rated MA for being a detailed sexual story.


_**Futaba's Unforgettable 18th Birthday  
**__**An Adult-Rated Ren x Futaba Persona 5 Fanfic  
**_

* * *

"SURPRISE!" The Phantom Thieves and Sojiro yelled as soon as Futaba Sakura had opened the door to the coffee shop, nearly knocking the poor girl on her feet out of pure shock.

"GAH! Wh-What the hell?! What's going on here!?" Futaba exclaimed.

"What does it look like? It's a surprise party for you!" Ann Takamaki explained.

"A surprise party for me? Why?" Futaba tilted her head as she started to calm down.

"Because it's your birthday…" Yusuke Kitagawa narrowed his eyes out of confusion. Was it possible for someone to completely forget their own birthday?

"It is?!" Futaba put her hands on the sides of her head.

Suddenly, Sojiro could be heard chuckling, right before he spoke up and said, "This happens every year. You always have your face crammed into some kind of video game or TV show and you end up completely forgetting about your birthday."

"I do not!" Futaba countered.

"Then how old are you?" Sojiro asked.

Futaba went silent for a moment as she desperately attempted to think of the answer to her guardian's question. Was she 16? 19? She honestly couldn't remember. "Uh… 20?" Futaba guessed.

The whole coffee shop roared with laughter as Futaba just proved that Sojiro's claim was true.

"Dude, it's your 18th birthday!" Ryuji Sakamoto revealed, this whole situation leaving Futaba a little red in the face.

"Oh. Well, um, I was close…" Futaba grabbed her left arm with her right hand, looking at the floor out of embarrassment. She was really hoping that she could use her birthday wish to become invisible at that very moment. That's when she felt the unfamiliar sensation of another person's hand resting on her shoulder. The orange-haired girl looked up, expecting her guardian to be there to comfort her. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met with those of Ren Amamiya's own black eyes.

"We're just _joking_ around, Futaba," Ren winked at Futaba, satisfied with his pun. Despite being cheesier than the lines Ryuji would use to try and pick up girls he didn't know, Futaba found herself smiling at Ren's statement, her gloomy look quickly fading and being replaced with that of a warm smile.

"Right, I know! I was j-just kidding around, too!" She pointed to the rest of the crowd, "Gotcha!" The Phantom Thieves and Sojiro shook their heads, some of them chuckling at Futaba's poor attempt to cover up her emotions.

"Let's not waste any more time and get the party started!" Haru Okumura exclaimed giddily.

"For real! Ren spent enough time and money setting this thing up!" Ryuji chimed in.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Futaba looked shocked, even more so than when she entered the coffee shop.

"Ren here put this whole party together for you, Futaba," Sojiro explained, proudly putting his hand on Ren's shoulder as he patted it, "Used all the money he got from his last paycheck to make it happen."

Ren smiled and shook his head, "I can't take all the credit, I just thought of the idea. Yusuke and Ann decorated the place after Makoto and Haru bought all the supplies."

"With the money from _your_ paycheck," Makoto Niijima added.

"Right, but still!" Ren countered, if it could even be called doing so.

"Don't sell yourself short, dude! You made the cake and wrapped all the gifts!" Ryuji lightly punched Ren's shoulder.

"Cake? Gifts?!" Futaba was overwhelmed with all the attention she was getting.

"Uh, duh! What's a birthday party without cake and presents?" Ryuji shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Futaba went silent as she looked up at Ren, still overwhelmed with the lengths that he went to make this whole thing happen. She jolted herself forward as her arms found themselves wrapping around Ren's body, tightly constricting him as small tears started to well up in her eyes. She hadn't had a birthday this dedicated since she was very, very young and her birthdays under Sojiro's ownership were, for the most part, nothing more than him getting her a small gift and specially made dessert. That all changed thanks to the efforts of one very special convicted teenager.

"Thank you, Joker…" Futaba barely got out as she tried to hold back the tears that desperately wanted to escape from her eyes.

Quickly wiping away the tears from under her glasses, Ren gently told her, "Tears later, cake now."

Futaba sniffled, laughing a little bit as she nodded her head in agreement, getting rid of the rest of the tears that Ren missed with his thumb. From that point forward, the group of friends started to celebrate and party in the name of Futaba Sakura. The group of friends ate cake, enjoyed Sojiro's special birthday blend of coffee, competed in a retro video game tournament (that Futaba won, of course), amongst other things.

Then came time for Futaba to open up her presents. She was excited given how each gift seemed to be bigger than the rest. She never really knew what it was like to get spoiled in the past, but now that she was experiencing it, she absolutely adored it. The gifts ranged from things like a hand-painted portrait from Yusuke to simpler things like a small keychain designed around a character from an anime that Futaba frequently referred to from Haru. Perhaps the most interesting gift was a pack of Mentos given to her by Ryuji, who joked that such mints would be very helpful whenever the group of friends entered Mementos. This horrible joke resulted in a shared groan amongst the Phantom Thieves, as well as an insult being slung Ryuji's way from Morgana. Eventually, Futaba had opened up everyone's presents to her… except for Ren's.

"Yeah, uh, I didn't get you a present…" Ren rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to explain that, "I didn't have enough yen leftover from my paycheck to get you anything."

"Are you kidding me?!" Futaba looked angry, appearing to the group of friends as a spoiled brat. "You threw this whole party for me, that's the best gift you could have ever given me!" Futaba suddenly smiled. The whole group laughed, relieved that Futaba wasn't about to have a huge temper tantrum and kill Ren.

* * *

The party continued for several more hours until night finally came. Everybody said their goodbyes and exited the coffee shop. Even Sojiro was gone, which Ren thought was strange, as he imagined that he would have walked home with Futaba given the fact that it was her birthday. When he went to call Sojiro on the phone located towards the entrance to the building, a big yellow note caught his attention next to it.

It read, "Futaba is old enough to make her own decisions now. Hopefully she can walk home without an escort."

"Quite the blunt message. Definitely something that Sojiro would say. Better relay it to Futaba," Ren said to himself as he headed upstairs to where the birthday girl was.

Plopped down in front of Ren's old CRT television and playing _Ghost 'n Goblins_ on his Famicom, Futaba didn't even hear Ren calling for her until he forcefully shut the video game system off.

"Hey, what gives!?" Futaba angrily growled before suddenly looking around the room. "Hey… where did everybody go?"

"Home," Ren replied.

"Home? But they were all just here a minute ago!" Futaba said in disbelief.

"Welp, they're gone now. Even Morgana isn't here anymore."

"Why?"

"Haru asked if she could take him home tonight for… some reason I can't remember because I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying."

The two of them shared a quick chuckle before Futaba added, "Probably lost her teddy bear and needed something to cuddle with!"

"Sounds like her," Ren nodded before he suddenly snapped his fingers, "Oh! Before I forget, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Aw, come on, Ren! I'm not falling for that one again!"

"Just do it," he rolled his eyes.

Futaba sighed as she did what he asked of her, anxious that he was about to pull another prank on her. She suddenly felt something hard and plastic-like slip into her hands. Gripping the mysterious object in her hands, she finally opened her eyes when Ren said she could. Her heart started pounding with excitement as she noticed that it was an old video game. She nearly screamed when she saw that the title of the game was _Star Forneus 2047_.

"Where did you find this?! This is, like, one of the rarest games on the Famicom!" Futaba looked up at Ren with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, clenching the video game cartridge in her hands as if the world depended on its safety.

"There was a small flea market in town about a month ago and I found it while I was browsing through one of the boxes an older couple had. They didn't seem to know about its rarity or how much it goes for online, so I got it at a pretty cheap price," Ren adjusted his glasses, pushing them back into place before he said, "It was still more money than the group limit we all set, so that's why I didn't give it to you earlier. Happy birthday, Futaba. I hope you like it."

Futaba's heart was pounding at an uncontrollable pace as butterflies filled her stomach. Not only did Ren go out of his way to throw her a party out of his own pocket, but he also got her something she spent years attempting to get at an affordable price. With more tears starting to form in her eyes, Futaba sprung up from her seated position and hugged Ren, mirroring her actions from earlier in the day. Ren expected this, as he already had his arms open for her before she officially got up to her feet. The room was suddenly quiet, save for Futaba's little whimpers. Her face was buried deep into Ren's chest as he slowly stroked her back, his eyes closed as he smiled. It was almost like Futaba was the little sister he never had and he was calming her down after she accidentally scraped her knee on a concrete road.

When Ren felt that Futaba had started to calm down, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her up from his chest, "Happy I take it?"

Futaba nodded her head, wiping her nose with her sleeve, "This has been the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you, Joker…" she smiled up at him.

"Turning 18 is a really big milestone in someone's life. I just wanted to make sure it was a day to remember," Ren patted her shoulders.

"It was! Believe me, it was!" She grinned before her lips started to quiver, attempting to tell Ren something very, _very_ important. "But…"

"But?" Ren raised an eyebrow out of confusion and curiosity.

"You forgot something reeeeally important. Like, _REALLY_ important. Something that would make this day truly unforgettable."

"What's th-!"

Before Ren could finish asking his question, Futaba stood up on her tippy toes and forced her lips to meet with his, silencing him. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly with her small hands, using her limited strength to keep Ren in place as she held the passionate kiss. Ren's eyes expanded as he was paralyzed, utterly blown away by her sudden lewd action. When the initial shock finally wore off, Ren gripped Futaba's wrists tight enough that it started to hurt. The resulting pain caused her to pull herself back from him, ending the kiss abruptly.

"Ow!" She started to massage the areas of her wrists that stung from Ren's actions, "That hurt! Why'd you do that?"

"Why'd _I_ do that? Why did _you_ just kiss me!?"

Futaba's cheeks started to heat up once again, almost as if she had completely forgotten about what she had just done. Her head hung in both shame and embarrassment, yet her eyes looked upwards towards Ren's. This situation wasn't going at all like she had imagined it would. He wasn't supposed to resist her or ask any questions, just go along with what she was doing.

"S-Sorry, I-I… I'm sorry…" was all she was able to muster.

Putting his hand to his forehead, Ren exhaled deeply before he asked, "I need an explanation, Futaba, not an apology."

Gulping, Futaba grabbed her right wrist with her left hand before she said, "I-I thought you would like it. G-Guess not…"

* * *

An awkward silence flooded the room, with neither one of the two moving from their positions or looking at each other. Futaba, with her heart beating at an alarming rate, wondered if she could make this whole situation out as a prank while Ren's mind wandered, trying to come up with a REAL reason for why she did what she did. After what felt like hours, Ren walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge of it as he put his hands together.

"Futaba," he said, resulting in her turning to look at him. He patted the area of the bed next to him, signaling for her to come and join him, which she did. Her added weight caused the bed to squeak audibly as she sat down. Despite the fact that he had asked her to join him, Ren still didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. When he finally did talk, he told her, "Take your time and just be honest with me."

Taking a deep breath, Futaba seemed to have a tough time trying to get out what she wanted to say, resulting in incomprehensible gibberish.

"Hey," Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, patting it as he said, "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why."

"I…" she perked her head up and clenched her fists, "I did it because I like you!" She admitted loudly.

Ren jumped a bit in his seat, not because of the revelation that she liked him, as he had already come to that conclusion right before he decided to sit down, but because of the volume of her voice.

With her head now turned to face his, she continued to spill her guts, "I didn't originally like you, you know, after the whole pyramid thing. I mean, I liked you as a friend, but I didn't _like_ like you. But after all the time we spent together in real life and fighting bad guys in Mementos… I-I don't know! I just… I just fell for you!" Futaba paused to catch her breath and collect her thought, continuing her rant with, " I've wanted to do what I just did for so long, but I didn't want to risk somebody finding out given your history with the law! So I waited and waited for three damn years, only to screw everything up in a matter of seconds!"

"Futaba, it's-"

"No, it's not okay, Joker! I'm an idiot! A four-eyed idiot!"

"Futaba…" Ren tried to calm her down, though his words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as she continued to ramble to herself.

"Our fucking friendship is ruined now! We'll never be able to talk to each other or even be in the same room together!"

"... Futaba…"

"I ruined my own birthday! I thought it was going to be Ryuji but nope! It had to be me of course!"

"FUTABA!" Ren shouted.

"What?!" Futaba, now red in the face from rage, finally turned her attention towards Ren.

Without uttering another word, Ren leaned in towards Futaba and forcefully shoved his lips against hers. His hands snapped to her shoulders to keep her in place in the off chance she tried to escape his advancement on her. The shoe was very much on the other foot at this point as now Futaba's eyes burst open in utter dismay at Ren's actions. Her instincts told her to force him off her, smack him in the face, and ask him just what the hell he thought he was doing.

It didn't take Futaba very long to realize that this was exactly what she had wanted. She wanted her and Ren's lips to be locked into place with one another. She wanted to swap saliva with the man she had fallen in love with. She wanted their actions to cause their faces to heat up so much that they started sweating. She got exactly what she wanted.

But now, she wanted more.

* * *

As the two continued to wrestle with their mouths, Futaba's hands found their way under Ren's soft t-shirt. She slowly started to run her hands up his body, feeling just how toned his stomach and chest really were. She had seen and marveled at his upper body plenty of times in the past when their group of friends went to places like the beach, but to actually be touching it? It was a sensation that caused her pussy to tingle and leak juices onto her panties, staining them in the process.

Meanwhile, the two mouths continued to violently battle one another. Every time Futaba thought she had gained the advantage, Ren kissed her back twice as hard. She needed to take back the battle and fast. In a split second, she found herself forcing her weight onto Ren, pushing him towards the bed until he was flat on his back. A moan escaped Ren's lips as he felt the tip of his crotch press up underneath Futaba's rear end. Feeling victorious, the young woman disconnected her lips from Ren's, panting incredibly hard and fast to make up for the oxygen she had lost while the two were making out.

"H-Ha!" Futaba weakly said.

"What?" Ren responded just as softly.

"I won this battle. I-I pinned y-you!"

"It's not a game," he smirked as he ran his hands up her exposed thighs, "But fine, you won. What's next?"

Futaba straightened herself and turned her head over her shoulder. When she realized just where on Ren's body she was straddling, she smiled gleefully. Slowly, she began to grind her ass against the hard lump she felt underneath herself. In response to this, Ren instinctively gripped her thighs a little tighter, moaning once again as his growing erection throbbed happily from the attention it was getting.

Bringing her hand up towards her face, Futaba bit down on her right index finger. Her heart throbbed like crazy as her pussy continued to leak more and more juices onto her underwear, leaking so much that it started to seep through onto her shorts. Her mind was running haywire, being filled with all sorts of thoughts about what the man lying underneath her would do to her body. While it might have seemed like the slow grinding of Futaba's lower body was driving Ren crazy, the opposite was actually happening.

Futaba huffed and squirmed as chills ran up her body, moaning out, "Joker, I want…" she paused for a moment to correct herself, "I _**need**_ you inside me…"

Ren looked up at the orange-haired girl. Her flushed face, along with her body language, made her look incredibly desperate. And adorable. It was as if she was a puppy that was sitting patiently, waiting for their owner to quit teasing them with the delicious treat that they were holding in the air and just out of eating distance. Who was he to keep his pet waiting?

"Get up," was all that Ren said.

With that, Futaba found herself lifting her legs up over to the side of Ren, watching as the man scooted his body over to the edge of the bed. Placing his feet down on the floor, Ren bent his knees and shifted his upper torso forward until he was off the bed and onto his knees. He quickly turned around and extended his arms out towards Futaba, grabbing the underside of her thighs as he pulled her over to the edge of the bed, right in front of his face. He wasted no time when it came to unbuttoning the front of her shorts, giving him the first glimpse of her blue and white striped underwear.

"Lean back," Ren said, a command that Futaba instantly acted on.

Doing so allowed Ren the chance to pull down her shorts faster, which she made even easier by lifting the lower part of her body up. When she finally sat back up, her eyes darted down to her crotch and her eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates. Her shorts wasn't the only article of clothing that Ren had yanked down her legs. Mere inches away from his face was her virgin pussy, which started to leak her sweet juices onto the covers of the bed. Ren's hot, almost harmonic breathing against Futaba's lips sent chills up her spine, causing her to arch her back as she moaned audibly into the air.

"D-Don't tease me an-any longer. Fucking eat me, Joker!" She begged.

And just like that, Ren leaned his head forward, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as it was pressed delicately against Futaba's wet pussy. Futaba squeaked as her jaw dropped and her body became stiff. With just one simple lick of her pussy, Ren had managed to bring a level of pleasure to Futaba that she had never experienced before in her life. It was incredible and her body tingled with sexual delight as Ren brought his tongue back and flicked it upwards again, resulting in yet another high-pitched squeal filling the air. In truth, Ren had never actually done this before in his life. Much like Futaba, he was still a virgin up until this point. Having never encountered a real life vagina before, the two flicks of his tongue against Futaba's pussy lips gave him his first taste of a woman. It was a strange taste, though he wouldn't exactly call it bad. Much like he had heard before, it tasted and smelled like fish, though he could tell that this wasn't exactly a 100% accurate comparison.

Clearly the smell and taste of Futaba's womanhood didn't bother Ren that much, as he started to repetitively lick up and down her pussy. His hot, wet tongue parted her lips slightly, sending the tip into the middle of her pussy. He gently licked up towards her clitoris, getting a small taste of Futaba's wonderful pussy juice, something he found to be much more sweet tasting than her actual vagina. When his tongue got to the top of her crotch, he pulled it back into his mouth and wrapped his lips around her clit. He gently began to suckle on the nub, closing his eyes as he batted his tongue against it lightly.

"Gah! O-Oh my god!" Futaba gasped. She reached her right arm out towards Ren, planting her hand on the back of his head. Her fingers ran through his black hair carelessly, as if she was his comforting mother. At the same time, her breathing became much more shallow, having finally been given the chance to calm down from all the excitement she was experiencing.

That was before Ren suddenly yanked his head back and stuck his tongue out again, assaulting her sopping wet pussy with a barrage of quick licks. The poor girl found herself squirming like never before, her hand clenched into a fist as she grabbed a handful of his hair. She pulled his head towards her, forcing his tongue inside her. Moaning into her, Ren proceeded to flick his tongue in and out of her pussy, licking her inner walls each time and being rewarded with her delicious juices.

For the next couple of minutes, this cycle would repeat itself over and over again. Ren would pull his head back to suckle on Futaba's clit, which would be followed up by a flurry of quick licks, and finally ending of him massaging her insides with his tongue. Higher and higher pitched moans poured out of Futaba, as did compliments about how great of a job Ren was doing satisfying her. If he continued this up for a little while longer, Futaba would be brought to an orgasm.

But then, Ren stopped.

"Joker… why'd you stop?" Futaba complained, watching as he got up from his knees onto his feet. That's when her eyes darted down past his torso. Down to his legs. Down to his crotch. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she noticed the large protrusion in his pants.

Ren looked down upon Futaba as his hands unbuckled his belt, knowing that she saw it. Next came the button that held his pants together, followed by him slowly tearing the zipper down until it could go no further. He yanked down the front part of his pants, just enough so that the important parts of his bulging underwear could be seen: the tip and shaft. Futaba gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Come here," Ren commanded, putting his hands on his hips.

Futaba hesitantly sat up, scooting to the very edge of the bed until her head was perpendicular with Ren's crotch. She held her breath, looking up at the boy in question as if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next, or rather she was waiting for his permission to continue. Looking into her eyes, Ren gave her a simple head nod of encouragement. Futaba closed her eyes as she forced her hands up to grip the elastic band of Ren's underwear, seemingly afraid of what she was going to reveal.

"_Three… two… one!"_ She counted down in her head, finally yanking down his underwear. With her eyes still closed, she flinched as she felt his erect member slap down onto her face. She could also feel that his tip was resting right above her right eye, already slightly sticky from the precum flowing out of his tip. She pulled her head back a little until she no longer felt the throbbing stick of meat on her face, rubbing her right eye clean.

"Sorry," Ren apologized, gripping the base of his shaft.

"It's oh… okay," her sentence trailed off into silence as she lifted both of her eyelids up, finally getting the first sight of Ren's cock. It was much bigger than she had hypothesized it would have been based on things she calculated like age, height, weight, etc. It left her absolutely speechless and her mouth agape, her head examining it from side to side out of sheer disbelief.

"I take it all this examination and silence is a good sign?" Ren tilted his head.

Without responding to his question directly, Futaba gripped the shaft Ren's cock and shoved the tip of it into her mouth. Ren moaned quietly as he sucked in a small breath through his nostrils, contempt with her blunt response. Both of her hands found their way against the sides of his legs as she quickly took more and more of Ren's member inside her mouth. In just a few seconds she had already shoved three quarters of his cock in her mouth and down her throat. However, she quickly realized how bad of an idea that really was. Gagging with tears starting to flow down from her eyes, she yanked her head back and let out several deep coughs.

"Futaba! You okay?" Ren asked, legitimately concerned that she was about to throw up.

"I-I'm fine… I'm fine. Just need a moment…"

"Don't try to take it all at once. This is your first time doing this, after all."

"With a real one," Futaba mumbled.

"What?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"With a real one," Futaba repeated, louder this time so that he could hear her.

"Are you saying you've… practiced before?"

Having finally calmed her body down, Futaba gripped Ren's cock again and started to stroke it slowly, "I've been training my gag reflex over the years, yes. I just never accounted for you being so massive."

"W-Well," Ren started, his face turning red, "Go slow, okay? I don't need you choking to death on your birthday."

"Right, right… Okay, get ready," she announced, right before she once again took the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Another quiet moan escaped from Ren's lips as he watched Futaba inch her way past the head of his penis. She soon brought her head back to the tip and repeated the process again and again. She savored the taste of his member and the feeling of it slipping in and out of her throat, growing more and more excited each and every time she heard him moan. Her right hand still gripped the base of his cock, occasionally jerking it when she wasn't focused on bobbing her head up and down.

As Futaba continued to blow Ren, it finally occurred to him just how hot the temperature was in his room. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and his armpits were feeling a little more than what could be considered "damp". At that moment, he found himself yanking his t-shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. He also, unfortunately, had to take a step back for a brief moment to pull his underwear and pants down, which meant that he'd also have to interrupt Futaba's blowjob. At least, that's what he thought would happen. As it turns out, when he went to undress himself, Futaba followed him and his body the whole time, never taking his cock out of her mouth for even a second. Now fully nude save for his glasses and socks, Ren put a hand behind his back, moaning and grunting from the pleasure Futaba was giving him.

Ren quickly realized that Futaba hadn't been kidding when she said that she had been training for this moment. The way she moved her head up and down on his cock displayed a level of skill that she couldn't have had if this was truly her first time performing any form of oral. Further proof of this was when she popped his dick out of her mouth and started to exclusively use her tongue to pleasure the tip of his penis. It gently moved in a clockwise rotation before she would use it to flick his cock up and down, ending things off with an adorable kiss of his tip before she would return to sucking the whole thing.

* * *

Ren's head was tilted back and facing the ceiling when he suddenly realized that the feeling of a mouth around his dick had vanished. Sighing, he looked down and was greeted with the wonderful, albeit unexpected, sight of Futaba laying back on his bed. Her legs were spread wide apart and her right hand massaged her clitoris in small, teasing motions. Her other hand was being used to spread the left side of her pussy lips apart, with all of this adding up into one hell of an invitation.

"Are you sure, Futaba? I don't have any protection," he attempted to put her well being forward as he walked up to her. Truth be told, he was praying that she would be okay with him going in unprotected, as the whole situation was starting to get to him. He was starting to crack under all the sexual thoughts and feelings he was experiencing. His trademark calm and collected nature was fading, being replaced with a wicked desire to impregnate the little cumslut that laid before him.

"I don't fucking care!" Futaba's legs wrapped around Ren's legs, yanking him so close that his throbbing cock rested on the top of her crotch. "I want you to fuck my pussy, Joker! I want you to pound it as hard as you fucking can! I want you to empty your balls into my womb!"

Ren didn't need to be told twice as he forced his hips back, fighting against Futaba's strong leg lock. His member dragged back against Futaba's crotch, brushing up against her clit briefly before it flopped down in front of the entrance to her vagina. He gripped his shaft lightly and guided it forward, pressing the tip of his head against her. Holding his penis in place, he quickly jabbed his hips forward. Just like that, he had successfully broken his way into Futaba's wet pussy. From this point on, both of the teens were no longer virgins.

Futaba squealed loudly, so loud in fact that it was enough to hurt Ren's ears. The pleasure she experienced from Ren's insertion completely overwhelmed her. Her back arched yet again and her body went completely stiff. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head and dug her nails into Ren's bedsheets. For her, this was heaven.

Sucking in a breath, Ren placed his hands on her thighs and began to inch his way further into her vagina. Her inner walls, which up until now had only been acquainted with Futaba's fingers and sex toys, hugged Ren's throbbing cock tightly, thus making it challenging for him to progress. On the upside, her warm, drenched insides helped to further increase the pleasure he (and for that matter, she) felt. Having been stopped dead in his tracks, Ren found himself having to bring his hips back a little bit, pumping them forward again and successfully shoving about half of his member into her.

"Ngggh~! It feels s-so good, Joker~!" Futaba whined, tightening the grip she had on Ren with her legs. Her words, however, were muffled as they hit Ren's ears. He was so focused on her insides, on the pleasure he was receiving, that anything that left her mouth that wasn't high pitched screaming was useless to him. But he knew how to fix that little problem.

He bucked his hips forward in a manner that would have looked exaggerated to an outside viewer. Nevertheless, it was just what he needed to finally shove his entire cock inside Futaba's pussy; being rewarded with a cry of pleasure so loud that it rivaled the scream from before that hurt his ears. But this time, it sounded like music.

"Holy… f-fuck!" Futaba whimpered before she bit her lower lip with the top of her teeth. "Hah~!" She moaned through her teeth as she felt Ren pull his member halfway out of her pussy, only to aggressively shove it back inside her. Then he did it again. And again. And again. He had built up a rather quick rhythm at this point. Every time his thick, throbbing cock entered her, an audible slapping noise emitted from the two teen's bodies colliding together.

Futaba's hands at this point migrated to her face. Her fingers nearly dug into her cheeks as she felt like her mind was losing brain cells. The feeling of having her tight virgin pussy absolutely decimated by her crush's cock was truly too much for her to handle. If she were to somehow die tonight in some sort of freak accident, it would all be worth it.

"J-Joker, I-I… Woah!" Futaba found herself being cut off by Ren suddenly suddenly lifting her up off of the bed. It seemed as if Futaba hadn't felt Ren wrap his left arm around her waist and his right arm under her left thigh. Using all the energy he could muster, Ren pulled the petite girl towards him until their bodies were completely pressing against one another. He wasted no time getting back to work, thrusting his hips up and driving his cock deep enough that it kissed the entrance to her womb.

"Fuuuuuuck~!" Futaba bit into Ren's shoulder to muffle her screaming. It certainly didn't hurt, but what did was Futaba's nails, which violently dug into Ren's skin as he fucked her. They started to scrape all the way up towards his head, leaving mostly red marks behind, but also drawing a bit of blood. It was painful, yes, but at the same time Ren was oddly comfortable with it. It honestly just meant that he was doing his job right.

* * *

The two went at it for nearly an hour. During that time frame, Ren constantly put Futaba into new sexual positions. Reverse cowgirl, missionary, doggy style, whatever it was, Ren vigorously fucking Futaba's pussy until it was raw. More importantly, however, he brought her to multiple internal orgasms. While they were really nothing new to Futaba, they felt completely different now that they were being brought on by a real person. Her walls tightened each time she found herself cumming, constricting Ren's member until it was lathered with her juices. This only forced him to pound into her just as hard as he had before, something Futaba welcomed with a choir of high pitched moans.

Then came the part where Ren said five very magical words…

"Futaba… I-I'm going to cum!"

"Fucking do it, Joker~! Do it~!" She cried.

"But-!"

Knowing what it was he was about to say, Futaba interrupted him, "Don't worry about it! Please, cum inside me! I _need_ your seed!"

"But you'll-!" Ren tried to protest.

Futaba interrupted again, "Do it!"

As amazing as it would feel to ejaculate inside her, Ren truly didn't want to take the risk of getting her pregnant at such a young age. As cautious as he was trying to be, putting Futaba's well being above everything else, it definitely seemed like she wasn't taking no for an answer. This, coupled with the fact that Ren had exhausted all of his energy into giving Futaba the perfect fucking, put him into a situation that didn't seem to have any positive outcome. Cum inside Futaba and potentially ruin her life? Or pull out and-

Before Ren could even finish thinking about weighing his two options, he felt himself being brought into yet another passionate kiss. It seemed as if Futaba had decided to make the choice for him, as the sudden show of love was just the thing needed to set Ren off. His cock throbbed like a beating heart as hot, sticky loads of semen started to flood Futaba's womb. Within seconds, her womb was overflowing with cum, so much so that it started to leak out of her pussy and onto Ren's bed.

At that moment, Ren had completely forgotten about his desire to pull out of Futaba. Her passionate kiss, her fingers running through his hair, the way her walls seemed to pulse in conjunction with his throbbing cock, all of it was like a fantasy come to life. The pleasure the two both felt in that moment was also very much an _out-of-this-world_ sensation. Ren's legs wobbled, Futaba's eyes rolled into the back of her head, both of their hearts raced wildly, among many other emotions.

When it was finally all said and done, Ren finally found the power within him to pull his lips back from Futaba's. A thick strand of saliva connected the two's lips as they panted, their hot breath blowing against one another. The two teens just stared at each, deep into their eyes. They did not need words to express how they were both feeling, their faces said all that needed to be said. They just stared and stared as more of Ren's cum leaked out onto his bed, staining his sheets. It was only when Ren's flaccid member popped out of Futaba's vagina did the two finally snap out of their gaze. Ren took a few steps back to fully examine Futaba on his bed, watching as she propped herself up onto her elbows to get a better look at him as well.

Ren's heart sank as the realization of his actions finally hit him like a sack of hammers, "F-Futaba! I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to!"

In response, Futaba simply giggled and shook her head, "It's okay, Joker."

"No, it's absolutely not! You're going to get pre-!"

Futaba cut him off, "Sojiro keeps pills in the bathroom for situations like this. You know, in case he gets "lucky" with a customer." She winked.

"A bit _too_ much information that I didn't need to know about," Ren sighed, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes, idiot, I'm sure. I'll take some in the morning."

While he wasn't fully convinced by Futaba's claims, Ren nevertheless felt himself becoming at ease.

"Hey," Futaba said to the still worrying Ren.

"Y-Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

* * *

For the next hour, Ren and Futaba worked hard to clean themselves up with the sanitary items they had at their disposal in the coffee shop. They also found themselves changing the sheets of Ren's bed and spray cleaning the areas of the floor where Ren's semen had fallen onto. When the two were positive they had covered their tracks, they both crawled into Ren's bed. Ren, taking the role of the big spoon, held the birthday girl in his arms, snuggling his face into the back of her neck. Their legs wrapped around each other and Futaba rested her soft hands onto Ren's, gripping them tightly.

Both of them were well aware of the risk they were taking sleeping like this. Heck, both of them sleeping together was weird enough, but both of them spooning each other? Someone, be it Sojiro or a member of the Phantom Thieves, could waltz in on them before they wake up, forcing them to explain the situation. It certainly didn't help that Futaba was wearing nothing but her tank top and panties. But honestly, neither one of them seemed to care. The whole day was a rollercoaster of different emotions and they were pretty tuckered out, to say the least. They were just glad to have experienced it all together.

"I love you, Ren," Futaba whispered.

Ren kissed the back of Futaba's head before he whispered back, "I love you too, Futaba. Happy birthday."

The End.


End file.
